La Entrevista
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: un oneshot comico acerca de que pasaria si entrevistaramos a cinco de los chicos mas rudos del anime? aquellos que tienen una personalidad muy fria?...algo muy bizarro en fin R


hola que tal? bueno he regresado con un one shot comico o mas bien intento de este bueno este se me ocurrio hace tiempo solo que aun no me decidia a enviarlo pero a peticion de dos amigas pues aquí lo tienen asi que bueno es pero que les agrade, que les haga pasar un buen rato y que les haga reir aunque sea un poco, bueno sin mas ahí les va...

disclaimer: Saint Seiya, Magic Knigh Rayearht, Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, y Gundam Wing...no me pertenecen a mi si no a: Masami Kurumada, CLAMP, a...XD olvide al creador de Yuyu Hakusho, jejejejeje y tambien a los creadores de Gundam wing mmmm... luego recuerdo los nombres bueno a y a Rumiko Takashi... en fin ya saben cual le pertenece a cada uno yo solo ocupo a los personajes para divertirme con ellos de muchas maneras wuajajajajajaja...

**LA ENTREVISTA**

**BASADO EN: SS, MKR,YYH,GW, I**

**BY UMI KOU ESCORPIO-AQUARIUS**

Fantasias animadas de ayer y hoy presentan: (comienza la canción que ponian en las caricaturas de los looney toones) a:

Latis el espadachín/mágico de céfiro...se puede ver la cara de Latis rodeada de circulos de colores mientras continua la canción...:(

Sesshomaru el Lord de las tierras de occidente...misma imagen Fluffy...digo Sessho con circulos de colores alrededor -.-#

Hiei el enanito mas lindo...mirada asesina de Hiei...digo el Koorime mas sadico...igual con sus circulitos de colores o.ó#

Heero Yuy, el llamado soldado perfecto...igual su rostro con mirada angelical (aja como no), rodeado de circulitos de colores u.u#

y por ultimo el bello señor de los hielos y poseedor de una mirada gelida que derrite Camus de Acuario...igual su rostro rodeado de los circulitos tipo arcoiris #

ademas de la anfitriona del programa la genial Umi...se puede ver a Umi rodeada de circulos pero todos en color azul...n.n

Ahora si comienza la historia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En uno de los estudios de televisión de la televisora anime bizarro, puede verse a unos personaje muy queridos de ciertos animes, quienes fieles a su "tierna" forma de ser tiene una cara de fastidio mientras los maquillan...

no necesito esas cosas...dice con molestia un chico enano de cabello negro con reflejos blancos y una especie de banda en su frente se trata del simpatico Hiei de Yuyu Hakusho

lo siento señor es que son mis ordenes y...comenzo diciendo una de las maquilladoras

si no quieres que te rebane las manos con mi espada dejalo asi...dijo amenazadoramente

bueno asi por las buenas cualquiera...dijo la maquillista retirándose ya que apreciaba su vida...bien me dijo mi mama por que no estudias para doctora ah pero no yo tenia que seguir mis sueños, queria maquillar a los mejores actores de Hollywood y termine maquillando a Sádicos personajes de anime...a veces la vida es tan injusta T.T...decia llorando la maquillista mientras que sus demas compañeras tambien se retiraban ya que ninguno de los personajes tenia deseos de maquillarse y como son un poco violentos pues...no les quedo de otra que retirarse

no se que rayos hago aquí es una verdadera perdida de tiempo...refunfuñaba el soldado perfecto es decir Heero Yuy

sus demas acompañantes tan solo asintieron concluyendo que el chico castaño tenia razón

yo ya me voy...el fastidiado y poco paciente Koorime estaba por irse cuando...

quieto ahí...todos voltearon al reconocer la voz se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de su trotura...digo su linda, genial, maravillosa, bella y (pepe grillo: quieres callarte de una buena vez y continuar con esto ...Umi: esta bien yo nada mas decia u.u)...demas compañera de aventuras, autora de algunas historias que han protagonizado los presentes es decir Umi Kou Escorpio-Aquiarius

hasta que apareces ya me habia cansado de estar aquí...dijo el señor de los hielos es decir el caballero de la onceava casa el bello Frances Camus de Acuario

ah Camuchis, pero que desesperado eres

que no me digas Camuchis o.ó

si, si como digas Camusin n.n

u.u...en fin para que nos citaste aquí?

ah si eso a bueno veran es que como estoy en mi recien estrenada etapa de periodista pues necesito comenzar a ensañar entrevistas para cuando me toque entrevistar a mas gente no se como Derek Jeter, Roger Federer, Francisco Fonseca, Rafa Marquez, Michael Ballack, que se yo ya saben mis novios del momento...digo los grandes deportistas del momento

, si claro como digas..pero aun no dices que hacemos aquí?...dice el Lord de las tierras de occidente es decir Sesshomaru

ah si a eso iba como les decia necesito ensañar y se me ocurrio hacerlo con ustedes

con nosotros?...pregunto el otro pelinegro que se encontraba presente el unico espadachín/mago de todo Cefiro es decir Latis quien hasta el momento se habia mantenido callado...cosa rara en el (notese el sarcasmo)

si n.n

dime una buena razón para que tenga que ser tu conejillo de indias?...dijo el chico de ojos cobalto

pues por que siempre lo han sido, ademas si puedo lidiar con personas tal "lindas", "amables" y tiernas como ustedes puedo lidiar hasta con Mike Tyson sin que me muerda una oreja n.n...dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja (es decir yo jojojojojojo)

como yo lo veo es una perdida de tiempo...dijo Hiei

si, como digas bien...dijo Umi ignorando al enano...ya estan todos acomodados?...pregunto Umi percatándose de la singular pose de cada uno...Hiei estaba sentado en uno de los muebles mientras subia una de sus patas en la mesa de centro y recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en uno de los muebles con su tipica pose de Lord, Latis se encontraba parado a un lado asi como estatua su pose favorita, Heero se recargaba de uno de los pilares del escenario con sus ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, y el señor de los hielos se matenia de pie con su tipica pose intimidante, elegante que solo el posee ah y su fria mirada Zafiro...veo que si

en cinco minutos entramos al aire...anuncio el productor ejecutivo que era un apuesto chico de trenza cabello castaño y ojos violetas es decir el soldado numero 02 Duo Maxwell

Duo?...preguntaba visiblemente sorprendido como pocas veces se le puede ver al 01

hola Heero..saludo alegremete

que haces aquí?

ah es que vine a apoyar a Umi n.n

y no solo el...dijo un bello chico pelirrojo y de hermosos ojos verdes

Kurama?...pregunto con sorpresa el Koorime

hola Hiei

tu tambien veniste a ayudar a la loca...Umi mirada asesina...digo a la linda Umi...que diablos no te tengo miedo te puedo decir como quiera...dijo el Koorime

si me puedes decir corazon, mi vida, mi cielo, mi...

baka, en fin veo que conseguiste ayuda extra

si consegui a Duo y Kuramita n.n, a los demas los deje descansar

cinco segundos para entrar al aire...dijo el pelirrojo

muy bien listos todos...dijo Umi mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...al aire...dijo el trenzado

muy buenas tardes a todos los televidentes, bien en este dia haremos una entrevista a varios personajes de anime cuya personalidad de chicos frios atrae en sobremanera las chicas me refiero a: el espadachi que le robo el corazon a la guerrera del fuego Latis de MKR, el principe Youkai Lord Sesshomaru de Inuyasha en cuyas garras venenosas todas quieren caer ,el niño prohibido que todas quieren Hiei de Yuyu Hakusho, el llamado soldado perfecto aquel que con frases como " te matare", provoca que las chicas lo persigan Heero Yuy, y el elegante, hermoso y siempre imponente señor de los hielos el caballero de la onceava casa Camus de Acuario en cuyos brazos todas quisieran quedar congeladas...bien chicos saluden a la audiencia...todos tan solo hacen un asentamiento de cabeza

u.u...suspiro de Umi...en fin bueno comencemos la entrevista a ver comenzare en el orden que los presente a ver Latis todas quieren saber como fue que una niña como Lucy logro ganar tu corazon

por su forma de ser

bueno si pero que fue lo que te atrajo de ella exactamente

ya te dije su forma de ser

si pero, exactamente que? o.ó

pues que es una chica muy tierna y que se preocupa por los demas

nada mas?

si

y como se ha desarrollado su relacion?

cual relacion si ella se fue?

si pero en muchos fics los hemos visto unidos de nuevo

si ya los has leido sabes como ha sido la relacion

si pero tus fans quieren saber como van las cosas con la pelirroja no se después de todo ella es una guerrera de fuego y sabemos lo que significa?...Umi con cara picara

no se de que hablas...dijo Latis tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

si sabes de que hablo ;)

tenia que salir con sus perversidades...murmuro el chico de ojos ambar

no son perversidades son cosas que las fans de ustedes quieren saber

si fans pervertidas como tu

si como sea entonces seguire contigo

lo estabas entrevistando a el

no me importa ahora quiero hablar contigo, bien a ver dime Sessho es cierto que eres un viejo cebolla?

un viejo cebolla? o.O?

si ya sabes esos de cabeza blanca rabo verde, es que me dijeron que te gustan las niñas

eso no es cierto

y Lin que? no me digas que la ves como a una hija por que, no olvides con quien estas hablando

claro que no, cabeza mas cochambrosa que la tuya no creo que exista

si aja, bueno responde

en primera yo no tengo la culpa ustedes son quienes me ponen de pareja con ella, ademas ella crece y se vuelve una mujer asi que no hago nada malo, y tercera no estoy viejo

tienes mas de 100 años

si pero no estoy viejo eso es por que los Youkais tenemos una larga vida, y yo estoy en la categoría de Youkais jóvenes

bueno eso no te lo puedo negar tu eres de los que se caen de maduritos...dijo Umi con sonrisa coqueta

mejor continua con alguien mas

si, bueno a ver quien sigue a si Hiei veamos...a ver por que no le has dicho a Yukina que es tu hermana?

eso no te importa

no seas grosero eso es algo que todos queremos saber anda deja de contestarme de mala gana o no dejare que te den de cenar

cenar? O.O?

si mira hablo de...Umi se acerca al Koorime y le susurra algo al oido y puede verse como el rostro de este toma un color rojo

Umiiii...dice completamente rojo el pelinegro mientras Kurama trata de no burlarse

que no te hagas el inocente anda y si no quieres que te balconee mejor contestame esta pregunta

esta bien no le dije nada por que no creo que sea necesario que lo sepa ya contenta

pero no te gustaria ir a su boda con Kuwabara

ja eso nunca ese idiota nunca se casara con mi hermana primero lo rebano

no seas celoso Hiei debes dejar que tu hermana sea libre de elegir pareja, o a ver acaso ella se mete en tus relaciones ya sea con botan o Kurama con quien sea que te pongan

eso-eso no les incumbe a nadie y si me preguntas algo de eso juro que te rebanare por la mitad

bah¡ que genio en fin mejor continuaremos con alguien mas pero ni creas que te has salvado eh?, en fin quien sigue ah si tu mi Hee-san n.n

Heero! no Hee-san

si como digas, bueno a ver una cosa que todas hemos querido saber por que no has matado a Reelena?

eso no te incumbe

no me digas que de verdad estas enamorado de ella?

eso es una tontería

o estas enamorado de Duo?

mi vida privada y amorosa no es problema tuyo ni de nadie

claro que si, a nosotras nos importa tu sabes que hay historias donde me agrada la pareja que haces con Reelena, aun cuando ella no me caiga muy bien asi como tambien me gusta la pareja que haces con Duo...dime a quien prefieres?

callate y entrevista a alguien mas si no quieres que te descargue mi magnun en tu cabeza...decia Heero mientras sostenia amenazadoramente la pistola sobre la cabeza de Umi

si lo pides tan amablemente n.n u...esta bien total que ya le toca a Camuchissss!!!!

Camus...es Camus que no te entra eso en tu pequeña cabecita? o.ó

si claro, bueno Camusin

Camus...es Camus T.T

si bueno a ver dime Camus por que siempre tienes esa expresión tan fria no te gusta demostrar tus sentimientos?

yo no tengo sentimientos

no seas mentiroso no fingas que yo mejor que nadie sabe de tu "amistad" con cierto escorpion asi que no te hagas

no se de que hablas...dice haciendose el occioso

oh claro que lo sabes me refiero a lo tuyo con el bello, sensual de Mi Milo-sama

no es TUYO!!!!!!!!

uy pero que celoso me saliste

cla-claro que no son celos es solo que...

aun desconfias de Miluchis?, no Camus eso no esta bien en las relaciones siempre debe haber confianza es cierto que mi bichito tiene cierta fama pero debes saber que el es capaz de cambiar y mas si contigo tiene todo

no digas tonterías

no son tonterías vamos Camuchis no te hagas de la boca chiquita si bien que...Umi es silenciada por Camus la a encerrado en un ataud de hielo ( de nuevo u.u), sin embargo Umi hace uso de su cero absoluto y derrite el ataud...que te pasa no ves que me hace daño el frio podria darme un pulmonía

no estaria mal...sonrie perversamente el caballero de Acuario...(ayyy se ve tan sexy asi momento Kodak)

acaso intentas matarme?

no que va solo intentaba saludarte...Camus se acerca peligrosamente hasta que

espera...dice Heero

no te metas debo congelarla a ti tambien te conviene

no puedo permitir que la congeles por que soy yo quien la matare con un balazo de mi magnun...ahora es el 01 quien peligrosamente se acerca a la pelirroja

hasta que se puede ver a una espada la cual pasa cerca del 01, y después de Umi la cual brinca logrando que la espada tan solo la roce del cabello y le corte unos cuantos...ufff estuvo cerca ey Hiei que te pasa por poco y me cortas la cabeza

esa era la idea...toma su espada de nuevo y se dirige a Umi

esperen...dice el chico de cabello blanco...yo la destazare con mi latigo...el lord de las tierras de occidente saca su latigo y amenazadoramente se lanza sobre la ojicafe

de ninguna manera yo la quemare con mi relámpago...dice el espadachin mágico tomando su espada...los cinco se acercan peligrosamente mientras Umi sabe que esta en problemas

ey chicos...ninguna la pela...etto esta bien que tengo aguante para los cinco pero...

yo la matare...dice el Koorime

no que yo...dice el de mirada ambar

que yo la matare de un solo tiro...dice el soldado perfecto

yo la quemare...dice Latis

no, yo voy a congelarla de por vida...dice el hermoso Frances

no que yo

yo...

yo...

que yo...

yo lo hare...asi se sucita una pelea para ver quien mata a umi

ey chicos no peleen por mi, por favor yo se que todos quieren pasar la noche conmigo pero...

no peleamos por eso...dice Heero

bueno, esta bien ya se tengo una idea...todos detienen la pelea por un momento..por que no pelean entre todos como une especie de torneo y asi el que quede sera el afortunado que pase una velada romántica conmigo

no queremos una velada romántica contigo queremos matarte...dice el de frios Zafiros

si como sea que les parece?

no suena mal...dice Latis

esta bien mejor yo quiero tener el pacer de hacerla pedazos con mi latigo por decirme viejo cebolla...T.T

entonces asi sea...dice el Koorime...entonces en el estudio se forma una batalla campal puede verse una nube de polvo, y hay hielo, relámpagos, espadazos, latigazos, y balazos por todo el lugar mientras Umi camina a rastras por el foro tratando de encontrar alguien que le ayude pero oh sorpresa todos en el foro han huido despavoridos

que hare, que hare ah ya se...Umi con un foco aun lado señal de que tiene una idea, saca su lindo celular rosa, marca un numero escucha los timbrazos, suena una vez, dos veces, tres veces y se escucha una grabación..._habla a casa de los hermanos Kou en este momento no nos encontramos ya que estamos de vacaciones, por el momento no estamos disponibles pero deja tu recado y en cuanto regresemos te devolvemos la llamada gracias..._no puede ser no estan...es cierto yo los envie de vacaciones T.T

en algun lugar paradisiaco...

sucede algo?..pregunta el ojiverde a su hermano pelinegro

eh? no nada solo que senti como que nos llamaban en fin no debe ser nada

ey Seiya...Yaten no van a venir?...se ve preguntar a una rubia a lo lejos se trata de Mina

si vamos...los dos alegres se van a alcanzar a sus rubias, a su hermano y a la novia de este que juegan en la alberca...

regresando al foro...

y ahora que hare...dice Umi mientras ve hacia la batalla...ya se, vuelve a marcar de nuevo otro numero...se escucha un timbrazo, dos y

bueno...se escucha una voz adormilada

Milo?

Umi?

si Milo soy yo estoy en el foro en el programa de la entrevista

ah si al que no me invitaste...dijo indignado

vamos Milo sabes que era para chicos sádicos y frios

yo soy sadico

si pero no frio

bueno eso si,

necesito tu ayuda

ah ahora si la necesitas

por favor Milo si quieres me disculpo pero no tengo mucho tiempo necesito que vengas por mi

por que?

digamos que la entrevista se salio de control y todos quieren matarme

no estaria mal

Milo

que?

mira si no vienes por mi y me matan te juro que mi espiritu te torturara eternamente

eternamente es mucho tiempo, ademas no me gustan los fantasmas es a mascara a quien le gustan, bien en donde dices que estas?

en el foro 3 de la televisora anime bizarro S.A de C.V

bien voy por ti

si pero a la velocidad de la luz ven pronto si no quieres ser torturado por mi espiritu

voy volando

10 segundo después...se puede ver aun Milo agitado llegando

ya estoy aquí

vamonos

pero se van a enojar si no te encuentran

ay ya se les pasara, total a Latis lo encontenta Lucy, de Sesshomaru se encargara Lin ya grandecita, de Hiei se encargara Kurama y de Heero ya sea Reelena o Duo,

pero y Camus?

del cubito te encargas tu

pero Umi..

que no me digas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo

claro que no es eso pero, no tienes que sacar al aire mis intimidades

ay por favor ya lo he hecho en unos fics, y no solo yo asi que no se de que te preocupas, ademas desde cuando tienes pudor y vergüenza si según se tu no conoces eso

en que concepto me tienes

te digo? o.ó

jejejejeje mejor vamonos

eso mismo opino...y a la misma velocidad con que llego el guardian del octavo templo ambos escorpiones desaparecieron

20 minutos después...Camus estaba por lanzar su ejecución aurora y congelar todo a su alrededor cuando se detuvo

que sucede muñeco de nieve acaso me tienes miedo...dijo el Koorime el cual seria el primero en recibir el ataque

claro que no enano

no me digas enano

pero si eres un enano, pero ese no es el punto si no que donde esta Umi?

eh?...todos detuvieron su pelea para darse cuenta que efectivamente su tortura..digo la entrevistadora habia desaparecido

esa Umi...donde estas...comenzaron a gritar todos

Umiiiiiiii...pero esta no respondia de pronto vieron como debajo de una mesa alguien se escondia temeroso, de un latigazo Fluffy retiro la mesa y...para su desilusion se trataba de el unico empleado de producción que habia quedado por que no habia podido huir despavorido

donde esta la tramposa de Umi?...le pregunto Heero levantándolo del cuello

no-no se

dinos si no quieres morir...Hiei le apunto su espada en el cuello

si-si me perdonan...la...la vida les digo...Camus les hizo la seña de que lo soltaran y eso hicieron

bien a hora dinos donde esta?...dijo el espadachín

cuando ustedes peleaban hizo dos llamadas telefónicas, 10 segundos después de la ultima llego un joven y se la llevo

un joven?...pregunto Hiei...como era?

tenia el cabello largo, ensortijado en color azulado-morado y unos hipnotizantes ojos color turquesa, y tenia una sonrisa muy...

ya basta...dijo Camus

quien pudo ser?...pregunto Latis

el unico ser que corresponde a esa descripción no es otro que Milo...dijo Camus

Milo?

si el guardian de la casa del escorpion celeste mi amigo, seguramente Umi lo llamo y lo obligo a venir por ella esa Umi pequeña traidora ya vera cuando la encuentre

la encontremos...dijo Heero

vamos a buscar a Milo y lo obligaremos a decirnos donde esta asi tengamos que torturarlo...decia Hiei quien a una mirada gelida de Camus tuvo que corregir, después de todo no les convenia estar en contra al menos no por el momento...digo le pediremos de la manera mas atenta que nos de la información que necesitamos

Abandonando a su suerte al pobre empleado, los cinco tomaron camino a la mansión Romanov para amigos de Umi, lugar donde residen todos ellos, una vez ahí Camus los condujo por la seccion de los santos, y caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a una habitación donde su dueño estaba reunido con personajes inesperados

Lucy?...dijo Latis

Kurama?...dijo ahora el Koorime que no esperaba ver al pelirrojo ahí

Lin?...pregunto Sessho al ver a la linda jovencita de cabello negro en su tamaño familiar

Reelena? Duo?...pregunto el soldado perfecto viendo a esos dos quienes platicaban alegremente con los demas

Milo quienes son ellos y que diablos hacen en tu cuarto?...pregunto el caballero de los hielos

ah Camus ya llegaron, a lo que sucede es que Umi me dejo una carta para cada uno de ellos y los tuve que citar aquí en mi cuarto para no tener interrupciones son muy simpaticos..n.n

o.O?...expresión de los cinco

hablando de Umi donde esta esa pequeña traidora?

si nos dijeron que tu te la llevaste...dijo el peliblanco

ah si me llamo para que fuera por ella, después me dijo que la dejara en un parque desconocido que nunca he visto, y después de eso me dio estas cartas y se fue, por que?

esa tramposa...dijo Heero...y no te dijo a donde iba?

no, solo me dijo que diera estas cartas y nada mas por cierto a mi tambien me dejo una pero aun no la leo primero les invite café a ellos no quieren? n.n

no tenemos tiempo ya hablaremos tu y yo...dijo Camus al bello griego...vamonos hay que buscarla

no se quedaran a la reunion?..pregunto Milo

no y mas te vale que no hagas una fiesta...dijo Camus

fiesta? Camus me ofendes yo seria incapaz...dijo supuestamente indignado

si como digas estas advertido

y tu no le ayudes baka...dijo Heero al trenzado

yo?, pero Heero seria incapaz

incapaz de no hacerlo

te pasas

no se pero tambien estas advertido ahora vamos

a y no perviertan a Lin...grito Sessho antes de salir

una vez que los cinco se fueron, Milo y Duo que apenas se habian conocido pero se cayeron muy bien (me pregunto por que sera?)...se miraron con complicidad

tu trae las cosas y yo llamo a los invitados...dijo Milo

hecho...y ahí se quedaron haciendo su fiesta, perdon reunion

mientras por su lado los cinco chicos se dedicaron a buscar a Umi por toda la mansión y nada, fueron a casa de su familia y nada, con sus amigos y nada la buscaron por todo el mundo y nada

donde estara?...decia cansado Latis

no se pero ya la buscamos en todos los lugares posibles y nada

es una pequeña rata, lo mejor sera regresar a la mansión algo me dice que debemos hacerlo...dijo Camus

por que lo dices?...pregunto Hiei

un presentimiento

esta bien vamos tarde o temprano regresara y aprovecharemos pára darle su merecido...dijo Heero los demas asintieron regresaron a la mansión y al entrar casi les da un cincope se encontraron con una mega fiesta

pero que rayos sucede aquí?..pregunto Hiei mientras esquivaba una botella de cerveza que habia salido de quien sabe donde

lo que habia comenzado como una pequeña "reunion" en el cuarto de Milo, de a poco se convirtió en un fieston

no puede ser Milooooooooooooo...grito el Acuariano

oops...dijo en algun lugar del bosque de gente el escorpion al reconocer la voz que lo habia llamado...bah que mas da continuemos con la fiesta DJ subele a la musica...decia un divertido griego

y asi a los pobres no les quedo de otra que quedarse en la fiesta...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

en algun lugar recondito de la tierra...

hola? bueno aquí me tienen despidiendo el programa en fin que les parecio? muy bizarro si pero bueno espero que les halla divertido aunque sea un poco jojojojojojoj por que la verdad es que yo me diverti de lo lindo molestando a esos bellos chicos jojojojojo molestar a los demas es mi pasatiempo favorito jejejejejeje sobre todo me encanta hacerlos enojar aunque me gane que me quieran asesinar, pero es muy divertido...que pasara en la fiesta?, que decian las cartas que Umi dejo? se les pasara el mal humor?, lograran que se diviertan en la fiesta? encontraran a Umi? cuando la vean seguiran de mal humor o como Umi les pídio a ciertos personajes estos se habran encargado de quitárselo? les daran bien de "cenar"? bueno quien sabe por que esto no tendra segunda parte jejejejejejejejejeje en fin me despido mientras yo me sigo escondiendo en...bueno no digo pueden ver...bueno ya tengo mis próximos proyectos que mandare como lo he dicho aun no puedo pero la verdad tengo muchas ganas de enviar mis fics pero tendre que esperar, 4 son los proyectos que mas me interesa enviar el crossover de saint seiya y sailor moon aun no se pero tal vez se llame "in the extreme", el de los narcos que es un Milo x Camus se llamara siempre "crazy beatiful", el de "ahora quien", otro MxC, y por ultimo el de "the Game", que es el de béisbol ese pretendo que sea comico pero la verdad no se ya saben como estoy de loca, en fin ah una cosa debo aclarar algunas cuestiones, la primera acerca del poco de yaoi que maneje en el fic fue muy leve como pudieron ver pero solo con las parejas que me agradan por que? por que a mi no cualquier pareja en yaoi me gusta, por ejemplo la de Hiei y Kurama si me gusta asi por eso la medio maneje, en cuanto a Heero eso lo deje mas al aire no puse que el respondiera a quien prefiere por que a mi me agradan ambas parejas tanto la que hace con Reelela, perdon Reelena y la que hace con Duo, asi que por eso lo deje asi respetando el gusto de cada quien, en cuanto a Camus bueno ahí si me vi muy obvia en mi tendencia a que forme pareja con Milo, pero es que son mi pareja favorita y mi pareja trauma del momento, no imagino al muñeco de nieve con alguien que no sea el bicho y viceversa, en fin aunque no lo maneje mucho para que tambien lo puedan leer aquellos a los que les desagrada el yaoi, en fin me despido ya que este no busco ser un fic romántico si no mas bien comico aunque tal vez no halla logrado muy bien mi fin.

Ah si he vuelto a cambiar de nick pero es que me di cuenta que como Umi Kou de Escoprio, habia dejado fuera a mi hielito y pues no podia hacer eso. por eso le quite el de y le aumente el aquarius, en fin ahora si me despido y no dejen de apoyarme en mis demas historias (tengo que hacerme publicidad bussines, ni modo todo en la vida son bussines), ah otra cosa si quieren que entreviste a alguien mas solo diganme a quien y que es lo que quieren saber de ese personaje y con gusto hare la entrevista correspondiente es muy divertido hacerlo, jojojojojojo quien sabe tal vez algun dia logre entrevistar a mis novios deportistas, estrellas de cine, cantantes, ec, o de perdis me conformo con entrevistar a los chileros bueno no a todos si no mas bien a Mauricio, a Kevin y a Grimaldo es que, que buenos estan, digo que bien juegan, jojojojojojop ya me imagino la entrevista, jejejeje en fin ahí manden y vere que puedo hacer.

**AMOR SIN BARRERAS** ( un crossover de sailor moon con magic knith rayearht...cuando nuestras heroinas piensan que la paz ha llegado al fin a sus vidas una nueva batalla la mas terrible que han enfrentado, llegara pero junto con ella nuevas aliadas y amigas, asi como el regreso de aquellos que se llevaron mas que su amistad aquellos que se llevaron su corazon, podran Seiya y serena estar juntos? Podran al fin las guerreras magicas permanecer al lado de sus amados? Y que sera ese secreto que sera revelado con la llegada del nuevo enemigo? Esto mas averígüenlo en el fic...)

**LA VENGANZA** ( Serena Tsukino es una joven heredera que movida por el odio que le ha inculcado su tio desde pequeña busca vengarze de aquellos que son los asesinos de sus padres, sin embargo en el processo conocera aun joven que le robara el corazon un joven que resultara ser su enemigo y su amor, por que se dejara llevar ella por el amor o el odio? El resultado de una venganza siempre deja corazones heridos podran ellos salir avantes de eso...intriga, suspenso, drama y la revelación de un oscuro secreto que podra cambiar muchas cosas...)

**MUERO POR TI** ( Gundam Wing UA yaoi HxD...Duo Maxwell el chico mas popular de la escuela acepta una apuesta propuesta por su novio debe seducir al nerd de la escuela, el esta dispuesto a ganar como sea y a costa de lo que sea, lo que no sabe es que en ese processo su corazon se vera afectado...que pasara cuando la verdad se descubra? Podra ganarse el perdon de Heero? Y que sera aquello que ocultan con tanto recelo los padres de Duo? Un fic lleno de situaciones divertidas, drama (pa, variar) y amor...)

**HIJO DE LA LUNA** (tonto el que no entienda cuenta una leyenda...jejeje una batalla milenaria que deja varias consecuencias deja sola y devastada a la luna, la cual ve su deseo hacerse realidad cuando una gitana recurre a ella en busca de su ayuda, dando paso a un nacimiento que no solo traera felicidad a aquel astro que ilumina la noche si no que tambien tiene que cumplir una mision, terminar con aquella batalla milenaria que no termino para asi traer por fin la paz, sin embargo cuando niño el tiene un encuentro muy especial con una niña, una niña que despierta en el, el mas puro sentimiento que existe el amor...lo que no saben es que ella tambien tiene un destino trazado lograran sobrevir? Podran detener al mal que amenaza con resurgir?...)

**LA PRINCESA 3 PARTE** (Inu Yasha continuación K x I, S x OC la tercera parte de mi saga (wiiiiii saga de geminis es mio, si mio y...ejem sorry me sali del tema nada que ver), después de la tragica muerte que sufrieron a manos de un poderoso enemigo y de que dos de ellos sacrificaran sus vidas en bien de la humanidad les fue dada como recompensa el renacer en unas vidas posteriores...sin embargo el destino siempre nos tiene sopresas y eso lo descubriran los hermanos Taiyoukai quienes veran como su vida se vera afectada por una serie de situaciones, el cambio de su enemigo Naraku Hanyou, algunos cambios fisicos y sobre todo la llegada de dos chicas que pondran su mundo de cabeza ya que traeran consigos recuerdos, pero sobre todo traeran consigo el amor...)

**EL VACIO DE MI CORAZON** ( los hermanos Kou estan acostumbrados a tenerlo todo, para ellos la vida es facil y vana sin embargo un evento inesperado provoca que un pequeño ser llegue a sus vidas para ponerlas de cabeza, con la llegada de esa personita llegan unas chicas, quienes les enseñaran que lo mas importante en esta vida es amar y dar todo por tus seres amados pero no todo sera facil ya que conquistar el corazon de las chicas no les sera sencillo, sobre todo a uno de ellos ya que ha fijado sus ojos en una mujer prohibida...una monja...)

**VENENO:** Saint Seiya yaoi M x C...song fic basado en la canción de ragazzi dicen que soy veneno...son los pensamientos de Milo quien tiene una relacion con Camus, algo que ambos solo consideraban superficial pero Milo se da cuenta que eso dejo de ser superficial hace mucho tiempo ahora esta dispuesto a arriesgarse y lograr que Camus haga lo mismo, desea demostrarle al señor de los hielos que si bien el es veneno, Camus es el antidoto y que deben arriesgarse a algo mas y a decir lo que sienten asi mueran en el intento..._por que soy veneno, por que yo soy veneno y si tu quieres yo te quiero, pero desnudate primero que no se entere la ciudad por que soy veneno, y tu el antidoto que quiero..._uyyy Milo saca su lado sensual cosa que no le cuesta nada jejejeje

**ABRAZAME MUY FUERTE**: song fic Saint Seiya yaoi MxC ( una mañana Camus se pone a reflexionar sobre como ha sido su relacion con cierto escorpion, una ola de recuerdos vienen a el acerca de cómo fue que comenzo todo y de lo mucho que ambos se aman que no necesitan nada mas que estar ellos dos juntos asi abrazandose muy fuerte...una historia romántica ayyy como adoro a Camuchis cuando se pone meloso cosa rara en el jejeje.

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS** ( Saint Seiya UA yaoi MxC wiiiiii mi pareja favorita los adoro son tan lindos, sexys, bellos y...ejem eh vamos con el resumen...Camus de Acuario es un hombre de negocios dotado de una belleza extraordinaria, una elegancia sin igual y un presencia imponente que no cree en el amor ya que piensa que es un sentimiento inútil sin embargo un hermoso, bello, precioso, sexy, maravilloso, encantador, lindo, sen...(ejem ya lo siento es que a veces cuando hablo de Milo-sama me emociono), joven griego llegara para cambiar su percepción y hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Desde el momento en que se ven ambos caen flechados por las flechas de cupido sin embargo hay un obstáculo para que esten juntos Milo es la pareja de Saga el nuevo socio de Camus, pero el amor no se puede negar ni evitar y ambos terminan en una relacion clandestina, que estara llena de felicidad, amargura, culpabilidad y celos, por que compartir al ser amado no es facil...yo no puedo compartir tus labios...una historia llena de amor, pasión, celos, drama (sobre todo eso wuajajajajaja), dolor, podran Camus y Milo estar juntos sin ningun obstáculo? Cual es la razon que ata a Milo con Saga? Que pasara cuando todo se descubra?...mi mejor historia hablando de mis historias es mi favorita a nivel personal ya que es la primera donde no manejo un villano como tal, aquí todos son villanos, y victimas movidos por circunstancias de la vida que esta fuera de sus manos y drama a como los hago sufrir ja si he hecho sufrir a Seiya y Serena bueno en esta hare sufrir mucho a Camus, Milo y Saga sobre todo a Camuchis es que es tan adorable cuando esta celoso, sufriendo, o como un loco enamorado adoro verlo asi n.n

Ahora si me despido por cierto si quieren leer la historia de mi creación les recomiendo ir al capie final de mi historia de "Y llegaste tu", al final en mi nota cuento la historia de cómo fue creada su servidora y esa mentecita tan maquiavélica que me cargo jejeje es algo bizarra ahí ustedes deciden en fin. y ya saben...dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, aguacatazos, lechugazos, perejilazos, y demás azos, solo dejen un review y con gusto se los respondere hasta la vista y como dice Camuchis...**AU REVOIR!!!**

_**Umi Kou Escorpio-Aquarius**_

_**Nota final: esta fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Nadeshko gracias amiga por tus lindas cartas, y tus lindos regalos que he recibido espero que lo puedas leer y tal como te lo prometi lo publicare en el dominio de Sesshomaru aun cuando tiene tiempo que no entro a ese grupo pero tu me lo pediste y ahí estara, espero poder recibir un comentario tuyo para saber si te gusto o no y nos estamos escribiendo, cuidate se despide tu amiga...**_


End file.
